Hikari's Light Remade
by Reijou
Summary: If you want the summary, read the original Hikari's Light. I'm not going to delete that one until I finish this one.


**Hikari's Light -Remade-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yugi.

**Note:** Yes, this is the rewritten version of my other Hikari's Light, just because I didn't like how cheesy some of the parts were.

**Warning:** Takes place after Eikoden. Spoiler warning for that, as well as Tasuki's Gaiden novel, Genrouden.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Universe of the Four Gods

* * *

**

Hikari Sukunami walked through the library, searching for a book to use for studying for exams. She lightly traced the shelves as she strolled, humming a light tune to herself as done so. The girl made it to a room, filled with more interesting books, and began to look around.

A red book caught her eye, and she picked it up gently, running her hands over the cover.

"Universe of the Four Gods. . ." Hikari said to herself. She looked around outside, wondering if the librarian was there so she could check it out. The book seemed so interesting, but she couldn't just leave the library with the book. That would be a crime. But since the brunette just couldn't wait for the librarian to come back to the desk, she put the book in her backpack and walked out of the library.

**&&&&&&&**

Hikari ran home, excited about this new book. She felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach, restless, and can't wait to read it. There was never a book she had been so excited to read, but she didn't even know why.

Hikari finally made it to the steps of her house, and ran inside, racing up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed the red book from her backpack, and flung the bag onto her bed, as she sat next to it. She opened the book, and began to read.

**The reader of this book will find themselves in an adventurous world. . .**

'What does that mean?" Hikari thought, in confusion. She was about to start reading again, when a bright, crimson light filled the room. The girl was taken by surprise, and she let out a gasp.

When the light faded away, Hikari was gone (along with her backpack), but the book lay there, on her bed, opened to the next page.

Hikari woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up, and found herself sitting on the ground, covered in dirt and grass. She took time to look around, and found herself in a forest. The girl took note about how peaceful this place was, and began to wonder where she was.

**&&&&&&&&&**

"Hikari! I'm home!" came a feminine voice outside of Hikari's bedroom. The door opened. "Hikari?" her mother, Miaka, walked in and looked around. She could have sworn that she saw her daughter's shows outside downstairs, so where was she?

Miaka's eyes lowered to Hikari's bed, and she gasped when she saw the book. The Universe of the Four Gods.

**&&&&&&&&**

Hikari was tired. VERY tired. Her legs hurt, from the fact that she had been walking through this forest for nearly an hour and a half.

The teenager stopped to catch her breath and rest. She looked up and saw several dark figures up ahead. Hikari began to walk again, and as she walked closer, she noticed a group of men. One of the men, obviously drunk, glanced over to her with perverted eyes, looking to the hem of her skirt. He pointed, and the other men looked over. They all grinned, and started to advance towards her.

Hikari bit her lip, and turned around to run, ignoring the sudden pain through her legs. The men started running after her, so the teenager began to run as well. The men were catching up, and Hikari ran faster, but managed to trip on a tree root, and fall to the ground. The felt the strangers grab her, pinning her down to the ground. She felt one of the men trace her legs, and she began to struggle. Another man hit her in the back of the neck, as all of them let out merciless laughter.

But before she fell unconscious, Hikari was sure someone yelled at the men to let her go.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

When Hikari woke up, she found herself in a giant room, with curtains of red and gold. There was a large door, also decorated in the colors of red and gold, but had a phoenix carved onto it.

The confused girl sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. That guy did hit her pretty hard, but the pain was already fading.

"Hey, Boss!" came a loud voice. "the girl is waking up!" The big doors opened, and in came two men. The first one had fiery hair, the longer parts behind his head wrapped in a ribbon. He had a deep blue colored, long sleeved shirt, with grey cream colored cuffs, and over that shirt was a cream colored vest/jacket with red trim on the edges, as the front of the it was tied with Chinese-style knots. He wore a pair of plain, white pants tucked into boots that follow the same color style as the vest/jacket. A thin, black buckled sash was worn across his chest, and the handle of an iron fan was visible on his back. The second one had blue hair, a scar on his left cheek, a white shirt, and brown pants, tucked into boots (ha-ha. Not very showing, huh?)

Hikari sat there, thinking if she should get away, or stay there and face whatever these guys were gonna do. She took notice that she recognized the first man from somewhere.

The red-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, leaning down close to Hikari's face. The girl put on a confused look once more.

"Whaddya mean, Genrou?" the blue haired man asked. His friend shrugged after he stood back up straight. He put a hand to his chin, in thought.

"I dunno." he answered. The man noticed that Hikari was glaring at him. "hey, what's your name?" he asked in a demanding voice. The girl didn't answer, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"She's a feisty one," the blue haired man grinned slyly.

"You better stick that back in your mouth, Girl, or you might get it chopped off," his friend ordered. "answer my question. What's your name?"

Why should I tell you people?" Hikari smirked. "I don't even know you."

"Would you like it better if we told you our names?" the blue haired man asked. The fiery man jumped, and glared at his friend.

"I'm Kouji, and this here is the leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits, Genrou," the man said, ignoring the snarls from his friend. "now will you tell us your name? Please?" he begged, getting closer to Hikari's face.

"Hikarisukunami. . ." the girl said in a low, fast voice.

"Huh?" Genrou and Kouji asked.

"I said. . ." Hikari said louder in an annoyed voice. "Hikari Sukunami."

"Sukunami?" Genrou asked in a gasp. "would you happen to know anyone by the name of Miaka or Taka Sukunami?"

"What would you want to know about my. . . My. . ." then, the name Genrou hit the younger person smack dab on the head. She remembered where she had heard the name before. "hey, are you Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven?"

**&&&&&&&**

"And she totally freaked me out. . ." Genrou said to a light blue haired man, who had a smiling face. "she said her name was Hikari Sukunami, and she asked me if I was Tasuki. . ."

"She could be related to Miaka and Taka, no da." the other man said. "let me see her."

"Sure."

Hikari sat still in the big room, ignoring the stares from the bandits that she was getting. She couldn't stand the thought of what they were even thinking of her right now. She was probably eye candy for them.

In walked Genrou and the smiling, light-blue haired man. Everyone looked over to them, and walked out. Hikari sighed in relief, thankful to their arrival.

"See? This is her." Genrou said. The light-blue haired man smiled at Hikari, who raised an eyebrow in return.

"So, your name is Hikari Sukunami, no da?" he asked. The girl nodded. "my name is Chichiri, no da."

"Oohh. . ." Hikari opened her mouth in awe. "you're cooler than I thought you'd be!" He and Genrou twitched.

"So. . ." Chichiri continued. "are you, by any chance, related to Miaka or Taka Sukunami, no da?" The girl nodded. "how so?"

"They're my parents. Why?"

"P-PARENTS (no daaa!.?)?"

"Yeah." Hikari crossed her arms and nodded to herself. Chichiri leaned down, and placed his hand on the girl's head.

"In just two years, you're already this big, no da?"

"What do you mean, two years?" Hikari asked. "just two years ago, I was fourteen."

"BUT," Genrou interrupted. "two years ago, Miaka was pregnant with you." Chichiri then stood up, and the answer hit him.

"Remember that the timeline between these worlds are completely different, no da," the man said. "let's take her to meet the other warriors, no da." Genrou looked over to Kouji.

"Watch over the place while I'm gone, okay, Buddy?" he asked.

"Sure," Kouji answered. Hikari stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Say, are you guys really gonna be kidnapping me instead? Mom always told me never to trust strangers," she said. "but then again, I thought being kidnapped would be cool. I always wondered what it would be like."

Genrou and Kouji went silent for a moment, looking at the girl in shock.

"What? Was it something I said?" Hikari asked, and Chichiri shrugged.

**&&&&&&&&&**

It was quiet when Chichiri, Genrou (I'mma gonna call him Tasuki now), and Hikari made their way down the mountain. The youngest one actually scared of the tenseness in Tasuki.

"Hey! What's with all the _gloom_ all of a sudden!.?" Hikari asked, walking behind the man.

"None of your business, now butt out!" Tasuki snapped, and walked faster, away from the confused girl.

"What's up with him?" she asked, and Chichiri shrugged. They did not notice the fiery man's hands curled up in fists.

**&&&&&&&&&**

"There's Konan Palace, no da!" Chichiri said in a happy manner. He shook his staff and pointed at a beautiful palace in the capital, that highly resembled that of Ancient China.

"Wow. . ." Hikari gasped in awe. It looked wonderful. They all walked through the walkways, as all the men and women and children who were working there stopped what they were doing to bow down to Tasuki and Chichiri.

"Wow! You guys are famous!" the youngest of the three said. The fiery tempered man let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah! Isn't it great! A bandit who was actually looked up to! AHAHAHA!" he bragged. Chichiri chuckled, and looked up ahead.

"Ah, Your Majesty, na no da!" he called. A man stood before them, in a red and white robe, with the designs of a phoenix, the same as the one on the door back on Mt. Reikaku. His hair was tied up and hidden under a box hat, and he smiled.

"My friends, it has been a while," he said in a calm voice. Hikari stood behind Chichiri, obviously shy of this man of beauty.

"Lord Hotohori! Great to see you again, Pal!" Tasuki grinned, showing off his fangs that the girl didn't even notice until now.

"And… who's this?" Hotohori asked, looking over to Hikari.

"Your Highness, this is Hikari Sukunami, Miaka and Taka's daughter." Chichiri said, introducing the girl.

"P-pleased to meet you!" Hikari jumped from behind the monk's back to bow down before the emperor.

"Oh my…" Hotohori said. "after two years, you're already this big?"

"Um, no," Chichiri explained for the young girl. "in her world, sixteen years really passed." the emperor nodded.

"Is that so?" Tasuki was starting to get tired of this conversation, and decided to change the subject.

"So, how's Nuriko?" he asked. All three seishi men began to have a conversation on the old times, not noticing Hikari slip away. She got bored herself, and decided to explore a little bit.

The teenager walked through the halls of the palace, admiring the carvings and artwork along the walls. She glanced down at the floor, and looked at the patterns there. This place was amazing. Probably better than what they had back at home.

Hikari didn't even give a second thought to how she even was going to go home. She didn't even bother to look up and see where she was going, only to run into someone, knocking them both on the floor.

"Ouch…" Hikari winced. She then noticed what has happened and quickly stood. "oh, I'm sorry! Are you all right!.?" She helped the person up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Hikari glanced up and saw a man (at least, she was certain it was a man)

"That's good." he had light purple hair, a long sleeved shirt that was dark purple, and light blue, with yellow trimmings. The front was tied like Tasuki's, the Chinese way. He had light, light blue pants, and Chinese-styled shoes.

"Say, you look kinda new around here." the man said. "what's your name?"

"Hikari. . ." the girl answered with a light blush.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Ryuuen, but everyone here calls me Nuriko." the man still smiled. "so, what business do you have here?"

"I came here with a couple guys I just met an hour ago…" Hikari answered. "they're talking to His Highness… right now." Nuriko took the girl by the arm, and tugged her along softly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to give you a tour!"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Say, where did Hikari go, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking around.

"She probably slipped away while we were talking," Tasuki said.

"We have to go find her, no da! She could get herself in trouble here, na no da!" the monk panicked. Hotohori nodded.

"I'll have my men keep their weapons down if they see anyone suspicious." he said, and all three men scattered in any direction.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"So, who were the guys you traveled with? What're their names?" Nuriko asked, as he was leading the way to the court room, with Hikari following.

"Chichiri and Tasuki."

"WHAT!.?" Nuriko stopped and glanced back. "did you say Chichiri and Tasuki?" the girl nodded, and the man grabbed her by the shoulders. "did you even know that those guys are WANTED CRIMINALS here? Not even His Majesty knows that!"

"Wh-what?" Hikari asked confused.

"It's true! Now they'll kill him for sure!"

"Oh no!" the teenager yelled in panic. Before she could run off, Nuriko stopped her.

"No, don't worry," he laughed. "it was a joke."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's go meet them. I haven't seen them since FOREVER." Nuriko smiled once again, and grabbed Hikari by the arm, dragging her along to wherever they were going.

"Hikari!" came a familiar high voice. The two 'girls' looked back, and saw Chichiri running up to them. "you do know it was not smart to slip away like that! What if you got yourself in trouble?"

"Erm… sorry…" Hikari apologized.

"Don't be so hard on her," Nuriko said. "I was the one dragging her around all over the place." Chichiri sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess that's okay then…" he said.

"Chiri!" Tasuki yelled running up. "I couldn't find… oh, she's already there."

"Heya!" Nuriko said with a wave. Chichiri and Tasuki forgot about Hikari once again, and began to talk with their other friend. The teenager sighed, and decided it would be smart not to run off. So she sat there, and listened to their conversation. It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**End Chapter I

* * *

**

Yep, so here's the remade version of the original Hikari's Light. I changed so much of it! XD Hope you all like this one better than the last one! Review please!


End file.
